The Impossible Girl
by thebossyleaf
Summary: First, Amy met Oswin. Then she found Clara. Both times, the girl died to save her life. Now she has to find her Impossible Girl and protect her before she dies again, because she isn't sure she could ever live without her.
1. Asylum of the Daleks

A/N: Dedicated to one of my best friends who always supports me and ecourages me to write. My multi-chapter Clamy/Pondswald story, with many thanks to those who liked my previous stories and requested more. Hope you enjoy and please remember to review!

* * *

In his long life, the Doctor had to be saved many times. He has always needed his companions, and his companions had to be saved as well. Sometimes, they didn't even realise they were being saved by a young brunette with the biggest, most brown eyes you could possibly imagine. Amy, however, found her twice. And both times she died.

* * *

The Doctor and Amy had responded to a call for help from Skaro, the planet of origin of the Daleks. Turns out it was a trap to imprison the Doctor.

They were in their cell, waiting to be taken to the Dalek Prime Minister and, most likely, to be exterminated. The Doctor was walking from wall to wall, quietly talking to himself. Amy was seating in one corner, thinking about what she should say as her last words before being killed.

Suddenly, two guards came in and took them to the Dalek Parliament, where they learnt that they weren't going to die -not just yet, at least. They had been receiving a signal from the Dalek Asylum, and they were worried that it meant that something could get out. The Doctor tracked back the signal to talk to whatever was emitting human music from the planet below. It was a girl.

Amy's caring nature instantly resolved that they had to rescue her. Oswin -that was the girl's name- was alone and in need of help to fight the Daleks that were attacking her. She didn't hesitate when the Doctor asked if she was sure they should let them throw them at the planet.

"Of course I'm sure. Geronimo!" She said before jumping into the teleport.

* * *

Well, the beginning of the adventure had been as bad as it could have possibly been. The "zombie" Daleks had taken Amy's bracelet and the nanogenes were starting the conversion. The Doctor wanted to give her his own bracelet, but Amy didn't believe that he didn't need it. Oswin interrupted their discussion.

"Oh, that is so cool. I'm a genius!" The girl sounded very excited, so Amy -in a grumpy voice, unable to understand what was so funny to the other girl- asked why. "Well, I would say that because I hacked the nanocloud and disabled the nanogenes, but I think something went wrong."

"Very funny, Soufflé girl. I'm guessing you've never been to Scotland."

"If everyone has your legs there I'm definitely going to."

Before Amy could answer, the Doctor interrupted their flirting and Oswin told them that the best option for them was to keep moving, because some of the patients were starting to notice their presence. After going through several rooms filled with broken, insane Daleks, the Doctor and Amy reached a teleport. The Doctor talked to Oswin about technical stuff Amy didn't understand to get it working and escape after dropping the force field. She did catch up when the Doctor mentioned Oswin coming to them instead of going to get her. Amy stood in to voice her disagreement; she was just a girl, even if she was as clever as she clearly was, it was too dangerous for her to leave her ship and walk through intensive care alone. The Doctor agreed that it would be best to go and find her themselves, so Oswin sent them a map.

Amy wanted to know the other girl was safe, so she kept talking all the way to the shipwreck.

"So, Soufflé girl. How did you end up in a shipwreck?"

"You know, I actually have a name. But it's hard to contradict you looking like that." Amy could hear her smirk. She kept thinking that if this girl was as sexy as she sounded she might just jump on top of her when they reached her. She had already convinced herself of inviting her on board the TARDIS. "I joined the Alaska to see the universe and ended up stuck here the first time out." Amy's face lit up; she knew she could give her what she wanted -with a little help from the Doctor.

"Oh, well that's convenient, isn't it Doctor?" The Doctor shot her a look, but nodded after Amy gave him her puppy eyes. "'Cos we happen to have this amazing ship that can travel through time and space and we lack a Junior Entertainment Manager." She smiled at a camera, hoping Oswin could see her. The voice that came through the speakers laughed, but before she could answer the Daleks around them woke up. The Doctor took Amy's hand and ran to the door, trying to escape Intensive Care before being sucked to death by the insane Daleks. Neither of them could open the door, and Amy was certain they were going to die. She tried to block out the horrible voices out of her head, which mixed with the sound of Oswin furiously typing on her keyboard. Suddenly, the voices stopped and the Daleks left. She heard the Doctor talk to Oswin about what she had done, but she couldn't stop thinking she would walk to her and snog her for saving them as soon as the door opened, which to her felt like it took hours.

Finally, the door disappeared, but on the other side there was another Dalek. Amy didn't understand; why was a Dalek in the room were Oswin's ship should be?, it made no sense. She turned to the Doctor, sadness and hate battling in his eyes. He explained the terrible truth, and Amy couldn't believe it. How could she be a Dalek? She wasn't a Dalek, she was Soufflé Girl; they were going to run away together, they were going to see the universe…

It all happened so fast, Amy couldn't get out of the shock. Before she even noticed the Doctor had dragged her back to the teleport and into the safety of the TARDIS.

* * *

Floating somewhere in space, the Doctor pressed random buttons in one of the console's panels. Opposite to him, Amy looked at a picture of Oswin displayed on the screen. The Doctor's voice startled her.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save her." Amy could see the pain in his eyes. She wiped the tear that was rolling down her cheek.

"It's not your fault. They killed her. I'm just glad they couldn't take everything away from her. She saved our lives." She walked over to him and stood by his side, placing a hand to his face, a wobbly smile on her lips. "Don't blame yourself, Doctor. I'm just sad because I really wanted to show her the universe."

The Doctor kissed her forehead while putting his hand over hers. With a sad smile, he wished her good night and watched her as Amy disappeared into one of the corridors.

Amy managed to sleep after a couple of hours of struggle. She dreamed about the pretty girl with the brown locks and big eyes, the human Oswin had been. She saw herself next to the short girl in a red dress, holding her hand at the TARDIS' doors as they contemplated the starts before them.


	2. The Right Thing To Do

The Doctor looked down at Amy as she slept peacefully. It had taken a while, but she had finally allowed him access to her memories. He found the ones from the Dalek Asylum -and Oswin- and hid them, so that she would never find them.

He hated doing this to his Amelia, but he couldn't see her as affected as she had been after getting out of the Asylum.

_"Doctor, we can't leave her! Please, Doctor, we have to do something! I need her back! Please. Please, Doctor…" Amy stopped screaming and hitting the TARDIS door, but she had fallen to the floor, crying helplessly. _

_The Doctor took her hands off her face after kneeling in front of her and whispered calming words, his forehead pressed against Amy's._

_"I'm sorry, Amy. I am so, so sorry." _

He hugged his companion, rocking them softly to get her to calm down. She kept crying for a while, and the Doctor got her to her bedroom and into her bed. Exhaustion got the best of her, and she fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

He felt terribly guilty for hiding Oswin from her, but not remembering meant she couldn't feel the pain.

He only hoped he had chosen the right thing to do.

* * *

A/N: Short prequel for next chapter, which you might have guessed is called "The Snowmen". Please review and tell me your thoughts! As always, thanks so much for reading.


	3. The Snowmen

Amy was really feeling the thrill of the chase. They were investigating a really interesting snow, which appeared to have a low-level telepathic field. Snow that could remember. Madame Vastra, Jenny and Strax were also in the case, being the lizard woman the one who had called the Doctor in the first place. Amy always liked to see them, and their adventures with the Great Detective were in between her favourites. The Doctor was thrilled to face an opponent so clever and capable of so many things, and she was happy to see him so excited.

However, they couldn't understand how Doctor Simeon was going to accomplish his goal of wiping the human kind from Earth with just snow. Their answer came from an unexpected source.

The Doctor tracked a significant amount of telepathic snow just outside a bar, so they headed there to see what happened. They were passing by a creepy-looking snowman when a girl came out of the bar. Amy thought she looked very familiar, even if she couldn't remember why. The Doctor didn't seem to notice anything strange about her, so he continued his way; but the girl asked if they had built the snowman, given she had just been there and she hadn't seen any.

Amy faintly felt like she knew the brunette standing before her, but she couldn't understand why. It was her first time in Victorian London, it was impossible for them to have met before. Then why did she look so familiar?

The Doctor walked back to where they were standing and scanned the snowman with his screwdriver. Amy came back from her thoughts and asked the girl's name.

"Clara. Who are you?" There was something so captivating about her smirk and her eyes.

"I'm Amy." She was trapped in those brown eyes, and it took her a while to notice that she had forgotten to introduce the Doctor. "Oh, and this is the -" She was interrupted by snowmen growing spontaneously from the ground. Every second that passed brought more snowmen around them. The Doctor turned around suddenly and held Clara from her shoulders, shaking her slightly.

"Clara you said your name was, right?" She nodded, fear in her eyes. "This is important. You're thinking about the snowmen. You have to stop it. Picture them melting, now!"

Clara closed her eyes, and you could tell that she was trying really hard to do as the Doctor said. Suddenly, a wave of freezing-cold water got the three soaking wet. The Doctor looked relieved that the snowmen had melted, and Clara just looked like she was very cold. Amy noticed that Clara had a very revealing dark red dress and no coat, and even though she was enjoying the view, she took off her coat and wrapped it around the shorter girl.

"You okay?" Amy asked. Clara nodded. After she recovered from the shock, she looked ready to start asking questions.

"What was that? And who are you?" She asked, but the Doctor told her to forget about it. He took Amy's hand and aimed to walk away. Amy told him to stop, but he went on about all the important things they had to do.

Before she knew it they were climbing the stairs to the TARDIS. The Doctor told her that she should get some sleep while he ran some tests on the snow. She was very puzzled by how he had run back to the TARDIS after finding the other girl. And why did she felt so familiar?

A noise she had never heard before in the TARDIS stopped her right before she got into one of the corridors.

"Was that a knock on the door?" She asked the Doctor.

"It was nothing. Go to bed, Pond."

She was tired and it didn't take long for her to fall asleep. She dreamt the same thing she had been dreaming about for weeks. She saw this girl called Oswin, and she was amazing and they were going to see the universe together. But she always died at the end. In all those dreams, the girl didn't have a face; Amy never got to see her, until she met Clara. When she dreamt about Oswin that night, she looked just like Clara.

How could she be her? And why did she always die? Maybe it was a warning, an advice from the universe to her that she had to protect Clara. She had to find her again.

When she woke up, she made herself a cup of tea and joined the Doctor at the console room.

"Any new discoveries on the snow?" She said after sitting next to him. He closed the book he had been reading.

"Not really. Slept well?" The Doctor asked, putting his arm around Amy's shoulders.

"Yeah, great. Except for this dream I keep having." She lowered her head to the Doctor's shoulder and tried to describe her dream as best as she could. Every word she said deepened the frown on his face. Finally, she told him about what had been different the night before.

"I never see the girl's face, but last night…it was Clara. I don't know why, but it feels like it's trying to tell me something." Amy knew that what she was saying sounded unbelievable, but she really wanted to find Clara again and just make sure she was okay. For some reason, the Doctor had been being very nice to her, but this time he looked worried. He just said that it would be better to take care of that after finishing with their investigation, and ran off to call Madame Vastra.

Amy could only hear what the Doctor was saying, but apparently someone had been at Paternoster Row asking for him. Whoever that was had an important lead for them, and Strax knew where to start investigating.

She inquired after the news, but the Doctor didn't tell her about the mysterious person. In fact, he didn't say anything about someone looking for him, and Amy couldn't help but wonder why he hid it from her.

He took his coat and stepped out of the TARDIS, already rambling about the snow.

* * *

The visit to Doctor Simeon's office had been very helpful. They discovered that he was planning to use the frozen form of a governess who fell into a pond to give human form to his talking snow.

The Doctor decided to take a look at the pond by himself, so they headed to the address they had found in Simeon's files.

"Do you really believe that an ice monster in the shape of a governess is trapped inside a frozen pond?" Amy asked as they walked into the TARDIS.

"I don't know. I can't wait to find out." He smiled before pushing the last button.

At the house, the Doctor scanned the frozen pond with his screwdriver. Amy stood in front of him at the other edge of the pond, facing the house. Suddenly, one of the curtains moved and a figure appeared behind the window. It was Clara.

Amy's eyes widened. She hadn't been expecting to find her there; she was a barmaid -as far as she knew-, it was impossible for her to be at a house like that. Clara looked surprised too, but she smiled when she saw the redheaded girl standing outside. After waving at Amy, she gestured for them to enter the house. Amy surrounded the pond and aimed for the house. The Doctor noticed this and followed her with his eyes. He barely spotted Clara before she disappeared behind the curtains.

He took Amy's hand and pulled her to a side.

"Amy we can't do this right now, we have worse things to worry about!"

"But it's her again, Doctor! It's Clara! Can't you see she might be in danger? Those snowmen yesterday caught her into their telepathic field and now she has a frozen monster in her pond, there's no way this is a coincidence. It's like in my dream, Doctor, I have to protect her or she's going to die!"

Their discussion was interrupted by screams coming from the house. Amy ignored the Doctor completely and ran to the door, kicking it open. She tried to follow the voices, climbed up some stairs and opened a door, finding Clara and two kids trapped between a wall and the ice governess. She took a chair that was next to her, but never got to break it against the monster because the Doctor suddenly appeared behind her, pointing with his screwdriver at the ice, which broke in a million pieces.

"Hello again!" Amy said at the brunette standing across the room, still trying to catch her breath.

"Oh, thank you. That was amazing!" Clara said after checking the children were okay.

"New setting. Antifreeze." The Doctor answered while putting away his sonic. He fixed his bow tie, with that proud smirk of being the hero again. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Actually, I meant Amy. You were great with your little shiny stick but she came to help us with nothing to protect herself." The Doctor looked very upset by Clara's statement. Both Clara and Amy laughed and the shorter girl winked at the redhead.

The Doctor looked outside a window. The snowmen were appearing in the garden out of nowhere. The room felt colder, and all of the sudden the ice governess regained her form and they had to run downstairs.

* * *

After a very confusing scene, they were all together in a room from which they could observe the snowmen. The Doctor asked Clara some questions about the pond and walked around the room, thinking of a plan. Suddenly he headed for the door.

"Amy, with me. The rest of you lot, stay here."

Amy followed the Doctor, who pointed his sonic at the invisible wall holding the ice governess as soon as he was out of the room. Amy felt someone else behind her, so she turned and found Clara standing mere inches from her.

"Oi! The Doctor told you to stay in there." Amy tried really hard to stay serious and hide that deep inside she wanted Clara to stay with them. At least until she was sure she was safe.

"Oh, really? I didn't listen." The Scottish girl almost couldn't resist the smirk on her face.

"You do that a lot, don't you?"

"That's why you like me." Clara said matter-of-factly. Amy tried to ignore how she had stepped closer as she spoke.

"Who says I like you?" She answered with a laugh that tried to sound cool, but was more on the nervous side.

Clara threw her hands around Amy's neck and kissed her full on the lips. Amy was so shocked she couldn't move, but after a few seconds she found herself wanting to kiss her back. Unfortunately, when she finally managed to regain control of her body, Clara broke the kiss.

"I think you just did." Her smirk was still there and it made Amy want to kiss her again.

"You kissed me!" It was all she could say.

"And you blushed." The tension between them was so irresistible that Amy felt like she was being pushed down to the other girl's lips.

The Doctor, as usual, had to step in.

"Oi! Would you two stop that! I'm busy here!"

Amy took Clara's hand and walked to the Doctor. He did something with the sonic and trapped them inside the force field with the ice governess.

They ran up the house, and at some point the Doctor took an umbrella. Amy guessed his plan straight away, but didn't know why he wanted to test Clara, given he had been so strange around her before. And she couldn't know about their magic cloud, could she?

They got out of the house through a window, but Clara got stuck because of her dress. Amy tried to help her, and fell to the ground with Clara on top of her.

"We'll have to take those clothes off you." She said with just a tiny little hint of flirting. Clara giggled.

"I bet you would love that." She stood up and helped Amy. The Doctor gave Clara the umbrella and started with his test. It took her less than thirty seconds to figure it out, and Amy couldn't help but feel a hint of pride.

They rushed up the taller-on-the-inside staircase, the ice governess following them. Once they reached the top, the Doctor closed the gap in the cloud to keep her trapped.

"Do you actually live up here on a cloud, in a box?" Clara asked. Amy took her hand and whispered.

"You just wait." The Doctor opened the doors and went inside. Amy let go of Clara's hand and went in behind him.

"Wait? For what?" Clara followed the redhead through the doors. The Doctor turned on the lights just as she stepped in.

Amy looked at her as her eyes widened in surprise, her lips parted. Clara was amazed by their ship, and it made her happy. The Doctor explained a little bit about the TARDIS, not able to hide that Clara's reaction amused him as much as it amused Amy.

"But it's…Look at it, it's…" She rushed outside, presumably to run around the TARDIS. She entered the ship again.

"It's smaller on the outside!" The Doctor frowned, seeing his favourite part of inviting someone new in completely torn apart by the new girl. Amy just burst into laughter, because she knew how much he enjoyed the "it's bigger on the inside!" part. He had said "Go on, say it. Most people do.", but Clara clearly wasn't most people.

Clara asked some questions, including whether there was a kitchen, because she liked making soufflés. Amy's heart skipped a beat; in her dreams, she called Oswin "Soufflé Girl". It couldn't just be a coincidence.

She looked over at the Doctor, who looked as surprised as she was. But she hadn't mentioned the soufflés to him.

Clara turned to her, and startled her when she spoke.

"And you live here? With him?" Amy thought there was a hint of disappointment in her voice. She smiled.

"We travel together. We go anywhere we want, whenever we want to go. Sometimes we help people who need it, and sometimes we save the world."

Clara asked why they were showing her this. The Doctor tried to deny that he had wanted to, but she had figured out the umbrella thing was a test. Amy couldn't help but notice she was so smart and observing, and so unlike all the other women she had met in Victorian London. Well, so unlike anyone she had ever met. She would definitely love to travel with them.

The Doctor stepped closer to the girls.

"I never know why. I only know who." He offered her the TARDIS key as he finished his sentence. Amy could see the excitement in his eyes, and the tears gathering on hers. The Doctor ran back to the console, pressing buttons and leavers all around to take off. Clara turned to look at Amy, and suddenly her eyes widened in horror. She pushed Amy away from the door and got captured by the ice governess.

To Amy, it all happened really fast and in slow-motion at the same time. She saw Clara being dragged out of the TARDIS and over the edge of the clouds. She ran after her, but couldn't reach her in time.

She fell to her knees on the edge, looking down at the city. She couldn't move, she couldn't cry, she just stopped. Like everything around her, the entire universe had just paused.

The Doctor dragged his companion back into the TARDIS and immediately set the co-ordinates to fly down to the house. Amy was seated in one of the chairs of the console room, staring at the floor. She kept staring as Clara's body materialized inside the ship.

* * *

They had placed Clara on a table Strax was using as a pallet. She was alive for now, but it wouldn't last long. Amy stood next to the table, looking down at Clara's sleeping form. The Doctor went back into the TARDIS and stayed there.

Amy took Clara's hand, waiting for her to wake up. Suddenly, her eyes started to open very slowly. She saw Amy next to her and smiled.

"Amy." It was barely a whisper, but her eyes were completely focussed on her.

"Hey there." Amy smiled, her free hand caressing the other girls face. She was trying to hold back the tears, but it wasn't really working. Clara closed her eyes, but spoke again.

"You said you and the Doctor save worlds. Are you going to save this one?" You could tell she was struggling to speak, but she gathered strength and opened her eyes.

"If we do, will you come away with me?"

"Yes." Clara said with a sad smile. Amy tried to be as strong as Clara was proving to be, so she took a deep breath, kissed Clara's forehead and walked back into the TARDIS.

"Let's go, Doctor. We have a world to save." He moved around the console and prepared everything to take off. Right before pulling the last leaver he looked up at Amy. "For Clara." She said.

* * *

They had tricked Doctor Simeon to erase his memory, but the Intelligence was now in control of his body. He hit Amy as soon as the fight started, leaving her temporally out of combat.

She started to regain consciousness as the talking snow started to melt. It was raining.

The Doctor went to the window and proved that the rain was in fact tears. The tears of a whole family crying on Christmas Eve.

They flew back to the house, and in the small time the trip lasted none of them spoke. Amy felt the Doctor fearing the worst, and she had some very similar concerns of her own.

She stepped out of the TARDIS and rushed to Clara's side, taking her hand. She kneeled next to her.

"We did it, Clara. We saved the world." She couldn't hold the tears anymore, she had stayed strong long enough, but now there was nothing she could do to save her.

"Thank you." There were tears in Clara's eyes too, but closed them to stop the tears from falling. "Doctor." She called him. He stood next to Amy, a hand on her shoulder. "Keep Amy safe…and run. Run, you clever boy. And remember."

* * *

Amy and the Doctor were at Clara's funeral. After everyone else was gone, the redhead keeled in front of her tombstone. It clearly read Clara Oswin Oswald. Her eyes widened, and she called –shouting- the Doctor.

"But that's impossible!" The Doctor said after reading the words. "Soufflé Girl! It was her!"

"Doctor, how can you possibly know about the soufflés? I never told you that!" Amy stood up, and the Doctor took a step back.

"Amy, I'm sorry. It wasn't a dream, it was real. I made you forget because you couldn't take the pain. But that doesn't matter now because she's alive!" He switched from a sad expression to an excited one while saying that. Amy changed from a puzzled face to a one of pure hate.

"You what!?"

"I'm sorry! But we can find her!" Amy didn't give him time to walk away and gave him a hard slap, turning his cheek red. He was about to protest, but Amy hushed him.

"Not a word, Doctor. You deserved that. And I am furious, but we'll discuss this after I get Clara back. Now, let's go."

Amy gave one final look at the grave, making a silent promise to find her and protect her, no matter the cost.

* * *

A/N: hope you liked! Next chapter might take a while since I'm pretty busy with school D: but I'll try my best. Please review and tell me your thoughts!


	4. A Lost Friend

Amy sat on the swing, defeated. She had been looking for Clara for days, weeks even, but she couldn't find her anywhere. She was worried that she would never find her again. She had told the Doctor to stop at some park so she could take some air. She wasn't upset with the Doctor anymore; he had done a terrible thing to her, but he only did it because he loved her and wanted to protect her. And besides he was trying so hard to find Clara again for her…it wasn't his fault that it wasn't going well.

She was thinking about this when a young girl sat next to her.

"Hello!" The little girl said.

"Hello." Amy answered with a small smile.

"Did you lose something?" She asked. Amy gave her a puzzled look.

"What makes you think that?"

"You look sad. I get sad when I lose things. But then I go to a quiet place and think, and after a while I remember where I put them!" Amy laughed when the girl looked at her with a huge smile.

"That's very smart. Maybe I should go to quiet place and think."

"What did you lose?"

"My friend. You see, I met this girl, and she was brilliant. I met her twice and I lost her both times. It's silly, but those times I sort of bumped into her, so I thought maybe if I walked around a bit I'd bump into her again." She gave the girl a soft smile. The girl smiled back and looked over at two women that where chatting nearby. After a minute of silence, she spoke again.

"I better go back with my mum." She said before standing up. She started towards the women, but then stopped and turned to face Amy.

"I really hope you find her!" She said with a huge smile before running to her mum.

Amy watched her as she hugged her mum and took her hand. The woman said something to her and they both walked away.

"I hope so, too." She whispered to herself.

* * *

"Hey, love. What took you so long?"

"I was talking to that sad girl, mum."

"Clara Oswald, what did I tell you about talking to strangers?"

* * *

A/N: Prequel to my next chapter, which will be uploaded very soon, I dare say. I hope you liked it and please leave you reviews in the box below :)


	5. The Teacher

A/N: Sorry it took so long, been busy with school and didn't really had time to post ): Still, finally, Amy finds 21st century Clara (and hopefully they'll get somewhere this time before she dies again) Hope you like and please remember to review, they are always very helpful.

* * *

The Doctor was running. He was running as fast as he could to catch the shape-shifting alien that was hiding at the school. The short, blue, reptile-like creature turned around the corner and lost himself in the crowd of children at the playground.

He walked back to the alley where he had parked the TARDIS and found Amy waiting for him.

"Did you find anything?" She asked when she saw him.

"I chased him, but I couldn't catch him. Don't know what I would've done if I'd caught him, though; his skin could become pure venom if he wants to…" He reported as he opened the TARDIS' doors, stepping inside. "How about you? Could you talk to the head teacher?"

"Not for long. She didn't know anything, but I got the impression Mrs. Jacobs doesn't really care much about her students. Maybe we should try talk to the teachers."

The Doctor walked around the console and stopped in front of her, considering the options. Finally, he smiled.

"Excellent idea, Amy. I'll infiltrate as a teacher and we can have this sorted out in time for tea."

"But the Wydlock has already seen you; he'll know you're after him." He tried to think of a comeback before she could suggest what she would most definitely suggest, but he failed. "I'll do it. I already told Mrs. Jacobs that I'm a teacher, so it'll be easier for me to get in, with a little help from the psychic paper."

The Doctor laughed, and Amy rolled her eyes.

"You, a teacher? Of what? Nail painting?"

"Actually, I said I'm an Art teacher. I know loads of stuff about art, and if I have to actually teach something, I'll just talk about Vincent Van Gogh." Amy had that you-know-I'm-right smirk on her face, and the Doctor knew she had a point. He took out his psychic paper and softly patted her head with it.

"Very well, then. But you'll have to call me so I can make sure you're okay."

* * *

Amy walked into the school the next day -well, to her it was the same day, but you know, time machine. She joined the other teachers at the teachers' room and started asking some questions. She made up a cover story about being a substitute teacher, replacing old Mrs. Harker who had unexpectedly won the lottery.

The students that had disappeared had nothing in common, except their exceptional performances in arts. The first girl, Susan, was the school's best singer; Martin was a brilliant painter, and Katherine was the lead actress of the drama club. All this children had banished into thin air, and nobody could explain what had happened to them.

One of the teachers suggested talking to the new literature teacher, saying she had been the only new thing in the school since the year before, apart from Amy herself. She couldn't help to notice that the woman was almost accusing the literature teacher, but she felt it was more out of jealousy rather than conviction. Apparently, the new girl had every boy -and more than a few girls- after her since she had first entered the school.

"Oh, that's her." The geography teacher said before walking away. Amy turned around and almost fainted when she saw Clara enter the room. It was her! Finally, she had found her!

The short brunette approached her, smiling, and Amy felt like she couldn't breathe. Her voice was caught up in her throat and her eyes widened when her previous encounters with her replayed in her mind. Amy took a moment to remember how kissing Clara had felt like, and she found herself wanting to do it again. It was a strange feeling; she had never had a crush on a girl before, but then again Clara wasn't just any girl. She was her Clara.

That was when Amy realised Clara had said something to her. She blinked and struggle to speak in a normal tone.

"Sorry, what?"

"Scottish! Nice…Clara Oswald. I teach English literature." She offered Amy her hand, and she shook it, but didn't drop it.

"Amelia Pond, but please, call me Amy. I'm an Art teacher." She was pretty proud of herself for managing to act so professional when all she wanted to do was to wrap her arms around Clara's neck and never let her go.

The bell rang and Clara left Amy's hand to grab a couple of books from the desk behind her.

"Well, very nice to meet you, Amy. I'll see you later." Clara said with a killer smile before walking away.

Amy tried her best to stay focused on art until lunchtime.

* * *

As soon as the last morning bell rang and all the children ran off to the cafeteria, Amy fetched her phone and called the Doctor.

"Hello Pond! Good news, I've found the Wydlock's ship. Bad news, the children weren't there. Other bad news, I think I know what his plan is and it's pretty nasty. Now, I'm being attacked by the ship's security system, so I better run. Stay out of trouble!"

He hung up before she could tell him her news. She sighted, looking down at the screen. A voice came from the door, startling her.

"You know, it's lunchtime for us too." Amy quickly put away her phone and looked up.

"Clara!" She said, very surprised. Clara giggled when the redhead turned her desk into a mess of papers, trying to nervously fit them into her suitcase. Clara walked to the desk and helped her collect them. Amy moved her hands, and they gathered some papers, but her eyes were focused on Clara. She couldn't believe it; the girl standing right in front of her was a perfect duplicate of her Clara, the one that had kissed her, the one that had died. How could it be possible?

"There you go." Clara said, handing the papers to Amy, who took them and finally placed them into the suitcase. "Now, let's go. I'm starving."

Over lunch, Amy learnt a little more about Clara, including how much she liked to bake soufflés. What was it with this girl and her soufflés? She also gave her some information that could concern the reason why Amy was at the school in the first place. She mentioned a boy in her class, Elliott, who had an impressive talent as a writer. She liked him because he was the only one who appeared to be genuinely interested in her class. She also talked about other boy, who sat next to Elliott and never said anything in class, not even when she asked him a question.

Amy realised she had a free period after lunch, so she tried to call the Doctor again, but he didn't answer. She decided to search the school for Clara's classroom (to take a look at the mysterious child, of course; it was only a coincidence that Clara was his teacher).

She peered through one of the windows and immediately noticed the only child taking notes. All the other children were looking at their teacher, but none of them seemed to pay attention to what she was actually saying. She had to admit Clara was quite a distracting teacher; and 15 year-old students and pretty teachers don't mix. She blushed when the brunette noticed her and smiled.

The bell announcing the break rang and the children grabbed their backpacks and ran towards the door. She heard Clara reminding them the homework for next class before walking behind them to meet the Scottish girl. Amy read the phrase written in the blackboard out loud, trying to look cool.

"_W__hen you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth_. That's Sherlock Holmes, isn't it?"

"Interesting…pretty _and_ smart. I like you already." Clara said with a smirk, which Amy tried very hard to ignore. "Do you like the books?"

"Never really read much, but I have this friend…you could say she inspired the stories." Amy answered. She saw the twinkle in her eyes, and Amy remembered that same look on Clara's eyes when they had showed her the TARDIS. She wondered if she would want to travel with her and the Doctor this time.

"Well, I hope one day I'll get to meet her." They stared at each other, and to Amy it felt like they were both trying to figure out the other. Clara's eyes were digging deep inside her, as if looking for something Amy was hiding.

Suddenly, a bright light came from behind the glass. Amy turned and found the Wydlock in his true form, holding Elliott by the wrist. The boy was screaming, and in less than a second he disappeared. Clara ran into the classroom, and Amy tried to stop her, but the Wydlock noticed them.

"What have you done to him?" Amy was surprised that Clara's first instinct had been to run towards the danger and inquire after the boy's safety. Always brave, always caring… she didn't just look like her, this girl was definitely her Clara.

"I've absorbed his essence. You will never see your favourite student again. They have been sacrificed for a greater cause." The creature spoke in a frightening voice, looking at them with its life-less green eyes.

"Yeah? And what would that be?" Amy stood in, placing herself slightly in front of Clara, protecting her with her own body.

"Power. Knowledge is power, and the Wydlocks know everything. All your secrets. But we require a power source, and the young artists' unlimited potential is what we need to obtain that knowledge." It made a pause, almost as if contemplating its options. "You two, however, are of no use to me. Except, perhaps, as a snack."

The alien moved so fast that Amy didn't felt him pushing her to the floor and pulling Clara towards him. When he returned to his place –closer to the blackboard-, he held Clara by the neck.

"Oh, what do we have here?" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened them again and looked at Amy. "Oh, interesting…You have feelings towards this female. You are concerned about her. Oh, and you have secrets. You have seen so many things in the universe. And there is someone else, a man. No, not a man. A doctor. Doctor who?"

Amy only had eyes for Clara, who was trying to break free. She couldn't be taking away from her, not again. She gathered all her bravery and stood up.

"You can read my thoughts, then read this." She took a couple of steps towards the Wydlock. "The only way you'll harm this girl is over my dead body."

"Amy, don't…" Clara said, struggling to make her voice audible.

Suddenly, Amy heard a sound she knew too well. She saw a tiny green light on the window, and the blackboard fell full on the Wydlock's head.

* * *

Amy was taking care of Clara, who had fainted when the Wydlock had fallen. The Doctor was out making sure U.N.I.T. cleaned up the mess.

They had placed the brunette at the sofa in the teacher's room. About half an hour after the Doctor came in, Clara started to wake up. She sat up as soon as she opened her eyes, very alarmed, but Amy was there to calm her.

"Hey, Clara. It's okay, you're safe now." Amy said in a calmed voice. Clara looked around the room, then at Amy.

"That blue thing, Amy, it tried to kill me!" She still looked worried, like it might reappear at any second.

"But the Doctor stopped it. You're safe, Clara. Trust me." Her hazel eyes showed how much she wanted Clara to believe her, and they convinced the younger girl.

The Doctor came into the room and announced they were ready to go.

They walked the streets separating the school from the alley where the TARDIS was parked, and along the way, Amy explained Clara that the creature that had attacked her was an alien, and that she travelled with the Doctor looking for adventures.

"So you travel around the world looking for aliens?" Clara asked as they walked into the alley.

"Well, not exactly." She gave the Doctor a knowing look as he opened the TARDIS' doors, revealing the bigger-on-the-inside interior. "We travel through all of time and space."

The Doctor stepped in, and Amy took Clara's hand and led her inside. She knew she would always remember the look on Clara's eyes in that exact moment.

"So," the Doctor said. "The whole of time and space…an infinite number of possible adventures is waiting for us right outside those doors. Would you like to come with us?" He asked it with that seductive tone of his, which earned one of Amy's eye rolls. Clara -still completely amazed by what was in front of her-, looked over at Amy with a smirk.

"Show me the stars."


	6. The Doctor (Here To Help)

All Amy wanted was a bath and a cup of tea. The entire day had been to her a constant reminder of how confused she was about her feelings for Clara. Besides from all the running they had had to do, of course. After that night at the hotel, her brain was constantly flooded by ideas concerning the Northern girl and she needed to clear her mind.

Once inside the space-and-time ship, both girls retreated for a shower and some rest. The Doctor had insisted on going on a new adventure, but the human companions were too tired to fight aliens straight away. He nodded at the end and allowed them to leave the console room.

Amy went into the bathroom in her room and took off her clothes, thinking about the mess that currently resided in her mind. First, she had her Impossible Girl running around with her, with no knowledge of their previous encounters. Clara was clearly the same girl from those other times, and one of the thoughts that terrified Amy the most was the memory of her previous deaths. She wanted to protect her and do anything in her power to keep her away from danger, and sometimes she wondered if the TARDIS was the best place to keep her safe. She knew she had special feelings for her, she had been aware of their connection since she met Oswin, but all this time with her made Amy realise she didn't just liked Clara. The brunette was clever, and funny and brave; she had the most beautiful eyes Amy had ever seen and perfect brown hair that made her want to bury her hands into it. She was loyal, caring and absolutely adorable, and Amy didn't know how to deal with her new found feelings. She had never felt this way, not just towards a girl, but to anyone; no one in her list of ex-boyfriends had received her love in the way Clara did. And it scared her.

Finally, Amy decided to ask the Doctor for advice. He was her best friend, and he had always helped her in times of need, so he would know the right words to make her feel better.

She changed into her pyjamas and walked to the console room, but the architecture of the TARDIS made her pass by Clara's room. She heard Clara taking a shower, and she almost ignored it –trying not to picture her actually _in_ the shower-, until she realised the younger girl was singing.

"_My mind forgets to remind me_

_You're a bad idea_

_You touch me once and it's really something_

_You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be"_

Amy's heart suddenly stopped. Could it be possible that she was singing about them? She knew something had happened that other night, but could it have affected Clara as much as it had affected her? She tried to think it was just a coincidence, that the song was too well known to make Clara sing it for a particular reason.

"_I'll run my fingers through your hair_

_And watch the lights go wild_

_Just keep on keeping your eyes on me_

_It's just wrong enough to make it feel right_

_And lead me up the staircase_

_Won't you whisper soft and slow_

_I'm captivated by you, baby_

_Like a fireworks show"_

There was no way Clara meant that towards her, Amy told herself before continuing down the corridor.

At the console room, the Doctor was nowhere to be seen, which usually meant he was "fixing" something below deck. After finding him, she had to force herself to speak.

"Umm…Doctor? Mind if we talk for a second?" Amy said, unsure of how she wanted to explain herself.

"Pond! Of course...something's wrong?" He rushed, suddenly concerned for his friend.

"No! No, everything's great, really. It's just…I've been thinking. About Clara. I think I…well…feel something, and I'm worried that we've done wrong by bringing her here. That we put her in danger."

"Amy, if you're worried about those other times, the best thing we could have done is inviting her on board. The TARDIS can protect her here, and so can I. And you. I can do lots of things, but I think no one in the universe can protect her in the ways you can." The Doctor moved to hold Amy's hand as he spoke. After a pause, he smiled. "But I don't think her safety is your main concern right now."

Amy suddenly felt the need to hit him. How could he say that? After all she had done to find her, all they had been through, how could he doubt that?

"Of course it is, Doctor! I bloody love her! How could I not…"

She stopped talking as she realised her words, her eyes dropping to the floor as she understood what he had meant. His smile just grew wider, knowing she had fallen straight to his trap and allowed herself to see her thoughts.

After a few minutes of deep thinking, Amy looked into his eyes, her smile the brightest he had seen in a very long time. She wrapped her arms around his neck, jumping to hug him.

"Thanks, Doctor" She said before placing a kiss to his cheek.

Now she knew what to do. She had to tell Clara, to show her that she felt that way about her. And nothing, no one in the entire universe could stop her.

* * *

A/N: So many little details you just read and have no idea about...like that mysterious hotel night, wonder what happened there...you'll have to wait until next chapter, I guess. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and please, _please_, review. Love to you, my lovely readers!

Oh, and just in case you didn't notice, the song Clara sings is Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift, because I think every Clara should have that one moment when she sings pop songs for no reason at all. Except Clara might actually have a reason...Spoilers!


	7. Close Enough To Touch

"Run!"

Clara didn't even have time to process what was happening before Amy took her hand and ran back to the TARDIS, giggling all the way. She couldn't not notice the perfect red hair dancing around Amy's beautiful face as she ran, and the butterflies that their fingers intertwined were giving her. It wasn't long since she had left Earth -barely three weeks according to the calendar in her phone-, but she already knew she held special feelings for the Scottish girl.

As they made their way back to the TARDIS, a terrible storm got them soaking wet in seconds, and the wind made it impossible to keep walking, without mentioning that the rain barely allowed them to see any further than ten feet. After less than ten minutes, Amy -being as stubborn as she usually was- insisted on spending the night somewhere else, clamming to be too tired to continue fighting the rain. The Doctor protested, saying that he hated to spend so much time "in the right order", but Clara took Amy's side –feeling more than a bit worn-out herself- and there was nothing else to discuss. They found a small hotel and got in.

They were at a planet inhabited by eccentric but kind human-looking aliens, which they had just saved from a "space crab" –as Clara had called it- that wanted to release a toxin in the water that would destroy their eco-system, bringing the crab's planet a huge economic benefit.

The Doctor worked a little sonic magic on a cash point and paid for the last room available. He ordered the girls go to the room and get some sleep while he stayed at the lobby, discussing with the manager some local dish that the Doctor didn't like. He handed Amy the key and wished his companions a good night.

Looking for the room, all Clara could think about what was her idea of a good night stuck in the same room with Amy. Her mind was going into override just by the thought of having to share a bed with her, and it didn't help to remember that the only clothes they had were soaking wet and they would most definitely have to take them off.

Once inside the room, Amy went straight to the shower, and Clara was left alone to feel disappointed by the fact that even though there was only one bed, there was also a couch, and she would most definitely sleep on it.

When she felt she was too cold to keep on her wet clothes, Clara decided to change into one of the bathrobes hanging from the bathroom door. She contemplated leaving her dress and tights on the couch so they would be dried by the fireplace just in front of it, but she decided to leave them on the floor, worried that she would get the couch wet as well.

After half an hour, Amy came out of the bathroom wrapped in her own bathrobe, her hair making her look like a mermaid. Clara just stared at her, her heart beating fast and her entire body telling her to just kiss the redhead.

However, reason got the best of her and the younger girl took a deep breath and got into the bathroom. As the hot water ran down her bare skin, she repeated to herself how stupid she was for not taking the opportunity and how screwed she was by feeling this way towards Amy. She hadn't had a crush on a girl since she was seventeen, but this felt stronger than just a crush. That time, after she slept with the girl, she felt like it was nothing, like it hadn't meant anything. With Amy, she suspected that if she ever slept with her, she would never be able to let her go.

But those ideas weren't helping her, so she concentrated on how silly she was acting. She even reminded herself of a _Taylor Swift _song…Not a great idea either, because she started singing the song and she couldn't get it out of her head.

_And you stood there in front of me just_

_Close enough to touch_

_Close enough to hope you couldn't see_

_What I was thinking of_

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_'Cause I see sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile_

She kept her voice low to stop Amy from hearing her, and around the fifth time she sang the chorus, she decided to just get out of the shower and go to sleep; she wasn't helping herself with singing that song over and over again.

When she walked back into the room, she saw Amy had placed all their clothes at the couch to dry. Clara found her underwear was already dry, so she took it to the bathroom and changed into it. Finally, she made her way back to the couch, but Amy's voice stopped her before she could lie down.

"We can share the bed if you want. I mean, I don't mind if you don't mind." Amy had already taken off her robe and was sitting up with her back on the wall. The covers were over her legs, but she was allowing Clara a perfect view of her chest.

"Uhm…yeah, sure. If you don't mind." She would have preferred to say no, but she didn't want Amy to take it the wrong way, and she was honestly too tired to argue. And of course she wanted to share a bed with the Scottish girl, no point in denying it.

The brunette walked to the other side of the bed, took of her robe and got under the covers, avoiding any possibility of visual contact with the other girl. She turned off the lamp on her bedside table and tried to fall asleep as quickly as she could.

A few minutes passed before she noticed the way Amy was shivering. She turned to face her and found the redhead clinging to the covers to stop the cold, not managing to rise her body temperature. Clara called her and placed her hand on her shoulder, suddenly realising how cold her skin was. She felt relieved when she saw Amy didn't have a fever, but still wrapped one arm loosely around her.

"Come here. I'll keep you warm." Clara whispered softly, and Amy hugged her like her life depended on it.

After some time, the taller girl finally stopped shivering, and Clara realised she had fallen asleep. She allowed herself to fall asleep too, trying very hard to ignore Amy's almost completely bare body wrapped around her.

* * *

Having saved some more lives, Clara left the console room to take a shower. After failing at not singing that song again in the shower –but happy that she could sing out loud without being heard- she made her way back to the console room to say goodnight to the Doctor. She couldn't find him anywhere, and suddenly she noticed the hushed voices coming from below deck. She couldn't make out what Amy and the Doctor where discussing, but there was one line she heard very clearly.

"Of course it is, Doctor! I bloody love her! How could I not…"

She ran back to her room before they noticed she had heard, convincing herself that she hadn't just imagined Amy's words.

* * *

A/N: So _that's_ what happened...how very interesting. See, I told you Clara had a reason to be singing Taylor Swift.

I hope you liked the chapter and please tell me your thoughts in the reviews. Next chapter is a tiny bit angsty, but after that the story'll be happier...I think...Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


	8. We're Both Fighters

Quiet days around the Doctor are not an option, but Clara was enjoying a rather easy day out with Amy and the Doctor on some planet with a name she couldn't pronounce. That until a woman mentioned a strange situation related to a factory that was abandoned as far as she knew.

After some investigation and running around the city, the Doctor discovered that a very odd alien with horns and claws had orders from its planet to poison the crops of the entire planet. Apparently, these two planets had fought for years over which one controlled the production of a particular cereal that could only be found on that part of the galaxy.

They managed to break into the factory, but as the Doctor disabled the machine, Amy and Clara tried to keep the guards busy. Out of the three guards, one was out of combat pretty fast, but the remaining two were making the girls sweat. Amy managed to kick one to the side while Clara smashed another against the wall. The redhead looked at the other girl to check she was alright.

"Clara? You alright?" Clara nodded and she smiled, not taking her eyes off the brunette. "You done, Doctor?"

"Yes, I think we're safe."

While looking at them, she missed the first guard getting up and running towards her. Clara didn't lose a second and stopped the alien at the edge of a pool filled with poison, making them both fall in.

* * *

Amy couldn't believe her luck. She truly had a guardian angel taking care of her because it was impossible that the Doctor's words could have been true any other way.

_"We brought her into the TARDIS fast enough, Amy. She's weak, but she's going to live. Clara's a fighter."_

Now she was in Clara's room, kneeling next to her bed, watching her sleep and trying to push away the memories of a very similar situation in Victorian London. Her every nerve was focused on taking care of Clara, on making sure she was recovering well. She knew Clara would be fine. She had to be.

After changing the wet towel she had placed on the girl's forehead to lower her fever, Amy took her hand and, without noticing, she started speaking.

"You're impossible, you know that? For a moment, just for a second, I thought this time would be different, that this time you'd stay with me and you wouldn't give your life to save me. You just can't stop yourself from being brave and caring, can you? But you also can't leave me, Clara. Not this time. I can't lose you again, I need you. I love you, you know? I've been thinking about it the whole day, about the best way of telling you that. I love you."

She finished because she couldn't hold back the tears any longer. Amy moved a hand to Clara's pale cheek and kissed the tiny bit of her forehead that wasn't covered by the towel. That was when she felt the weak squeeze in the hand that still held Clara's. She pulled back a little to see if she was going to wake up, but her eyes didn't open. Her cold lips parted just enough to let her voice out, a faint whisper.

"I love you too" was all she said before drifting off again.

* * *

A/N: Angsty, short...what a terrible chapter! Oh, but wait, THE FEELSSS.

Alright, I'm done now. I hope you suffered reading it as much as I did while writing. Also, pretty quick update, don't you think? I'm writing a lot for these two, so you might get a little present for the Impossible Astronaut day.

Please remember to review and tell me all about how brilliant Clamy is :)


	9. Daring

A/N: I know, I said it would be up for the Impossible Astronaut day but I forgot to upload it, sorry, I don't even have a good excuse. Anyway, I hope you like the chapter.

Oh, and I made a tiny little reference to something Second Silver said to me. Just a little something to thank you for your support (besides it fitted so perfectly, how could I not use it?), hope you won't mind.

I'll just stop writing and let you read

* * *

Clara woke up feeling miles better, partly because thanks to the Doctor most of the poison was gone and partly because the first thing she saw was the beautiful mess of red hair around Amy's adorable sleeping form. She wasn't sure of how long she had been asleep, but it looked like Amy hadn't left her side since they had first placed her in the bed. The Scottish girl looked like she had had a rough night and not much sleep. Luckily, she didn't notice the younger girl was awake, so Clara had some time to just relax and care for the girl she loved.

When Amy finally woke, she suddenly realised Clara's eyes were fixed on her. Amy's first reaction was to check her body temperature and the brunette smiled.

"You've still got a fever" she said seriously but half smiling.

"Really?" Clara replied with a smirk. "I'm pretty sure I've never felt this good."

"That doesn't mean you _are_ well, so you rest while I get you a cup of tea." Amy was not going to take any chances with her recovery.

"Yes, nurse Amy" Clara teased her. As Amy moved to stand up, the younger girl stopped her, a hand in her arm. "Just one more thing"

"Hmm?" Amy turned back to look at her, but didn't have time to react before she felt Clara's lips on hers. It was a soft, sweet, innocent kiss, and to Amy it felt way too short. After a few seconds, Clara broke the kiss and allowed the very shocked redhead to leave the room.

* * *

"Truth or dare?"

Clara was still in bed, since the only place she was allowed to go was the bathroom –and she had to thank being allowed to at least sit up. Nurse Amy could be quite bossy, but it melted Clara's heart to see how much she cared about her.

They had been watching movies the whole evening, but Clara got bored and asked Amy to play. She saw it as a chance to either learn more about her or at least getting another kiss. None of them had mentioned what Clara had done after they woke up.

"Truth" Amy decided.

They had been playing for a while, and after the innocent questions and the food-related challenges, Clara was ready to move on to more adult subjects.

"Have you ever..." Clara took a second to think of a question- "used your seduction powers on a teacher?" the younger girl asked with a mischievous smile.

Amy was tempted to answer "yes, on you" but instead decided to just answer in the way she thought Clara had meant the question.

"A little bit...once or twice." They both giggled. At Clara's raised eyebrow, the redhead felt the need to defend herself. "Well I didn't want to fail! It's not my fault I had really boring teachers. Truth or dare?"

Clara pretended she was having a hard time deciding. "Truth." She had already chosen the dares quite a lot to try and get out of bed, but Amy was stubborn and only made her do things she could do from the bed.

Amy was a bit frightened of asking what she wanted to know, but hopefully Clara would think it was just curiosity what made her ask.

"Have you ever..._been..._with a girl?" Amy couldn't understand why she was being so shy about something she was usually so comfortable with. She decided it was probably Clara's fault.

Clara, however, was feeling brave to answer any question; and took it as a good sign that Amy wanted to know that. Still, she did blush a little bit before answering.

"Uhm, yes." She saw in Amy's hazel eyes that she wanted her to elaborate, so she continued. "When I was seventeen, I had this huge crush on a girl from my class. Eventually, I found out she fancied me and we just hooked up. In the morning I felt terrible because it hadn't really meant anything; to me it felt like I'd used her. It's horrible to feel that way about someone who should've been special." Clara looked down at her hands on her lap. She wished she could prove to Amy that with her it would never be that way, that if they were ever together she could never do that to her.

"She was your first?" Amy asked, not taking her eyes off Clara.

"First girl and first anything...Though I've only had boyfriends ever since." It took her a minute to push back those memories, but finally, she managed to smile. "But what about you? Ever felt like doing some experiments of your own?"

Amy decided to avoid the question before she revealed some of her ideas.

"I didn't say truth"

"Fine, you choose dare, then. I dare you to kiss me." Clara tried to sound as determined as she could so she wouldn't give Amy the chance to hesitate.

The Scottish girl froze, eyes wide and looking into Clara's. On one hand, she really wanted to kiss her (and it wasn't like she had a choice, a dare is a dare), but on the other hand, there was something that still made her doubt. Apparently, her love for Clara was stronger than any fears she might have had, because she moved fast and captured the brunette's lips with hers. She kissed her softly at first, but in a matter of seconds the kiss heated up and she pushed Clara back to the bed, deepening the kiss. Her hands went up Clara's sides, one settling at her face and the other staying at her waist. Clara's hands were firm at Amy's neck, so she used her legs to push away the covers and pulled the taller girl closer, her body pressing against hers.

Clara had just started unbuttoning Amy's shirt when the Lord of Lack of Timing known as the Doctor knocked on the half-open door.

"Oh, sorry…I didn't…I just wanted to check on Clara…" He didn't know whether to look at Clara's clearly furious face or at Amy's embarrassed one, so he just turned and went back the way he came. Amy thought about following him, but she realised she had nothing to say, so she decided against it. She looked at Clara, who had her eyes closed and was probably trying to stop her impulse to punch the Doctor in the face. She noticed she was still on top of the smaller girl, so she moved to sit beside her.

Finding Amy so close to her again, Clara brushed her nose softly against hers, but the mood was completely ruined. Amy decided to let Clara rest for a while; after all, she wasn't entirely recovered yet.

"It's late…why don't you get some sleep?" She said in a whisper. Clara didn't pull back, but looked up to find Amy's hazel eyes.

"I'll sleep if you stay" Clara answered honestly, and Amy could sense the plea in her voice.

"Sure, anything you want." She placed a soft kiss to Clara's forehead. "I'll just take a quick shower." She got out of bed and walked towards the door, but Clara's voice stopped her.

"You know, when I said 'I dare you to kiss me' I didn't say you had to kiss me on the lips…Interesting choice, Pond." The smirk on Clara's face made Amy want to kiss her, but instead she just rolled her eyes and left the room, leaving a giggling Clara alone in bed.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked the cuteness here. Remember you can tell me all your thoughts in the reviews ;) And thanks again to my favourite reader here, Second Silver.


	10. Can't Lose You

Already in bed, Amy laid awake next to Clara. The brunette was wrapped around her, her paused breathing proving she was deeply asleep. She had taken a rushed shower in order to get Clara sleeping as soon as possible, but now that she was alone with her thoughts, a couple of subjects were invading her mind.

First of all, Amy was concerned. She was still frightened by her previous encounters with Clara, and the Doctor couldn't explain the situation yet. She didn't want to believe that Clara could be taken away from her at any second, and she refused to see her die again; she wouldn't be able to bare it if she ever lost her again, for whatever reason.

The Scottish girl stared at the peaceful movement of Clara's chest as she slept, her breathing comforting her because it meant she was alive, still there with her. Clara wasn't just beautiful, she was the most precious thing Amy had, and she knew she would do anything for her. This time, she would be there to protect her, and she would fight for her to her last breath.

But there was something else troubling Amy and it was related to the story Clara had told her. She liked to think she knew what men like, and how to get what she wanted; but Clara opened a whole new world of possible situations that Amy wasn't convinced that she knew how to handle. If Clara had been with a girl before, then that meant she had something to compare with and the thought was scaring Amy. What if she didn't know what to do? What if she couldn't find out what Clara liked?

She remembered the day she met Oswin. That time, she knew she wouldn't have hesitated to sleep with her, being completely caught in their flirting. With Clara from Victorian London she had had a very similar idea, particularly after her very revealing red dress got wet when the snowmen melted -not to mention when she had kissed her. But with Clara -her Clara- it was different. This time she knew her; she had spent time with her and had learnt about her. She loved her, and she was afraid to ruin their relationship by doing something wrong -or not doing it. She knew Clara would want to sleep with her at some point, and she wanted the same, but she wasn't sure how long it would take her to accept this new relationship.

Clara moved slightly, but she didn't wake up. She simply hid her face in Amy's neck and planted a soft kiss on it. Amy tightened her hold of the brunette and kissed the top of her head. She loved her, and even though she was scared she would bury her fears deep down if it meant she could make her happy.

* * *

Amy made the Doctor promise they would have a quiet day. No adventures, no explosions, no alien invasions of any kind. All she wanted was a quiet day out with Clara and her best friend, having fun and helping her recover completely.

The Doctor understood that they all needed it, and he remembered that promise he had made her a long time ago: taking her to Rio. He specifically checked they were arriving in time for the Carnival, and that no major disasters were about to happen that year. Of course, time can be rewritten, but hopefully no aliens were planning to attack any time soon.

He decided to take his companions to the beach, which was crowded, but the ambiance was perfect for the day Amy had in mind.

He wanted to make it up to her for having put Clara in danger; he knew it wasn't his fault, but he still felt guilty. Besides, he had walked into them kissing; he owed them their romantic time. He carried on with his plan even after both girls made fun of the way he looked like in his bathing suit and bow tie -he shouldn't have worn it while telling them their destination.

However, laughs died on Amy when Clara took her dress off once they arrived at the beach. Her red bikini made the redhead stare in awe at her toned body and her surprisingly long legs, but her favourite feature revealed itself when the brunette headed for the sea, her nicely-shaped bottom swaying as she walked in the warm sand. After five endless seconds of staring, she had to get up and follow her.

They played in the water as if they were ten years old -except they weren't, so a more adult teasing was involved. Having spent enough time in Blackpool, Clara was naturally good swimming, and she knew every game and tease. She waited for a wave big enough to reach them so that they would have to go underwater. When Amy rose from under the wave, she couldn't find Clara anywhere. She couldn't understand, she had only taken a second to rub her eyes dry and all of the sudden Clara was gone. She started to panic, and she called her name.

Suddenly, two arms swung her around and she found herself kissing Clara faster than what it took her process what was happening. Her eyes were open wide, and she smiled into the kiss when she realised it was her.

Clara's hands were wandering everywhere underwater, and Amy blushed thinking that people were watching. She broke the kiss for air, and seeing Clara's dark eyes she knew she had to take the chance to cool both of them down.

"Not here", she said still catching her breath. "Save it for when we get back home and the Doctor is out of sight".

Clara nodded and kissed her again before heading back to the beach.

* * *

Clara followed Amy to her room in the TARDIS, and as soon as she closed the door, Clara's lips were on hers, demanding to get what she had promised. She felt Clara deepening the kiss, and was suddenly aware of her every move. Her mind started thinking a million miles per hour, bringing back all the fears that had been worrying her: her previous meetings with Clara, how she had saved her, how she had died. She also thought about her other fears, the part of her that thought she didn't know what to do was ordering her to stop in a very loud voice.

Amy found herself laying in her bed with Clara on top of her. She had to stop, and felt her body freezing when Clara's hand went up her top.

"What's wrong?" Clara asked, the worry showing in her eyes.

This was the time to tell her how she felt, but she would have to do that without saying much.

"I'm sorry, Clara. I just... I can't do it." She felt terrible for this, and she didn't want to stop her, but she wasn't in control of her brain anymore and she knew she would have to be fully aware of everything around her if she wanted it to be special.

Clara seemed to understand she wasn't prepared for it, and was soon laying next to her, hugging her.

"It's okay", she said calmly. "When you're ready".

And in that precise moment Amy knew she had made a mistake by allowing her fears to take over her mind, and she swore she would make herself ready, prepare herself to show Clara all the love she held for her.

* * *

A/N: awww, don't you love these two? No. I feel like killing someone because they're not properly together yet. They both love each other, what else do they need?!

Tell me in the reviews if you feel like slapping Amy for thinking so much. If you don't, then tell me anyway.

This chapter was definitely not influenced by a certain Second Silver. See what you did there *wink*


	11. Wanna Give You All Of Me

Clara woke up with her head resting on Amy's chest. Her hand was drawing patterns in Amy's exposed skin where her top had ridden up. She moved her head to the pillow, next to Amy's. She stared at her sleeping form, and her fingers brushed away a strand of perfect red hair from her face. The Scottish girl turned towards her when she did this, and Clara couldn't stop herself from marvelling at how peaceful and beautiful she looked, her lips just a couple of inches away, as if waiting for her to close the gap between them.

The words Amy had said a couple of nights before were still ringing in her ears, keeping Clara worried.

* * *

_Clara deepened the kiss, forcing Amy to take a few steps backwards towards the bed. They both wanted this; they had been waiting for this for a very long time. Amy broke the kiss for air, and Clara attacked her neck with kisses as they both collapsed onto the mattress. Clara pulled back a little to look at Amy, and she gave her a smirk when she noticed the lust and want in her hazel eyes. She forced her hand underneath her top, and as soon as her fingers touched the soft, snow-white skin in Amy's stomach, the girl under her froze, her hand restraining Clara's wrist. _

_"What's wrong?" Clara asked, worried that she had gone too far. She was very confused by Amy's reaction, she thought she wanted this -or at least that was what her kisses suggested. She didn't miss the hint of terror in her eyes when she touched her. _

_"I'm sorry, Clara. I just...I can't do it." Amy sounded very upset about this, like her heart was breaking for having to say it, even though Clara didn't understand why she had to say it. _

_Clara nodded and gave her a small smile before rolling off of Amy. She hugged the Scottish girl, who she could tell was holding back the tears. She felt guilty and it was killing Clara not knowing why. _

_"It's okay." She whispered. "When you're ready."_

* * *

Clara decided that it was fair enough to wake her up with a kiss, so she lowered her lips to Amy's and softly kissed her. Amy didn't respond at first, as she was deeply asleep, but after a few moments she wrapped one arm around Clara, kissing her back.

Clara broke the kiss for air, leaving Amy wanting more but allowing her to fully wake. She slowly opened her eyes and looked into Clara's, hazel meeting chocolate brown with a declaration of love in them.

"I could get used to wake up like that" Amy said in a sleepy voice.

"It would be my pleasure." Clara answered in a seductive tone she reserved only for Amy.

"Really?" Amy mocked her. She pushed herself up just a little and straddled Clara in one quick move. "It doesn't take much to please you, then. I wonder if I can do something about it..." She lowered her lips back to Clara's and kissed her as passionately as she could.

Clara felt Amy's fingers wandering under her top and at her waist, pulling at her shorts. She couldn't believe that Amy had finally made up her mind and actually wanted to do it; she had tried to get this so many times since they first got together, only to be pushed away by the Scottish girl, who seemed somewhat scared of her, like there was something she could never repair if they slept together.

She saw the mischievous smile in Amy's face -who had already discarded Clara's top and grinned, looking up at her, as if asking if this was real, if they were finally taking the next step in their relationship.

"Are you sure about this?"

"I'm ready. I want this…don't you?" Amy was suddenly worried that she hadn't thought about how Clara was feeling about this.

The younger girl used the impressive strength she had in her small body and pushed Amy back to the bed, placing herself on top.

"More than anything."

She directed her kisses to Amy's neck, acting like some sort of wild creature desperate for Amy. She pulled back only when Amy's top became a massive obstacle. In a different form of her seductive tone, she spoke up without putting much distance between Amy's skin and her lips.

"How much do you like this shirt?"

Amy was very confused, as she could only think of how much she loved the other girl and the amazing feelings she was causing her. Still, she managed to interpret her question.

"Not much. Why?" She asked with a curious look.

For an answer, Clara only buried her hands at the V-neck and tore it apart into two equal pieces, revealing Amy's white lacy bra underneath it. Clara bit her lower lip while she stared down at Amy's surprised face, trying not to blush to keep herself in character.

She proceeded to kiss the newly exposed skin in Amy's chest, and the redhead giggled at the thought of how much Clara resembled a hungry lioness at that precise moment, treating her as her helpless pray. She was being wild, and Amy loved it.

She wrapped her legs around Clara's waist, her hands buried in her brown locks. When she pulled at her hair, the brunette stopped and brought her face to Amy's, a disapproving look in her dark eyes. She placed her hands over Amy's, forcing them out of her hair.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She said in a low voice, holding Amy's wrists above her head. Amy tried to release her arms, but Clara held her tight. "I know you want to, but just this once, you're going to let me please you. It's our first time, I want it to be perfect for you. I want to erase any doubts you might still have. I love you, Amy, and I'm so glad I met you."

Amy pulled her head up and kissed the girl on top of her, telling her through the kiss that she felt the same way about her.

Before the redhead could notice, Clara abandoned her lips and continued to place heated kisses all over her body, burning Amy's skin wherever they touched. She kept going down, kissing her toned stomach and her hips. She tactically jumped to her tights, leaving the place Amy needed her kisses the most for the very last.

Clara could hear Amy moan in pleasure every once in a while, and she mentally noted all the spots that produced that reaction on the girl she loved.

When she was done mapping every part of Amy's skin, she returned to her stomach and pulled down her shorts and underwear at the same time. She looked up at Amy, silently asking for permission; and she smiled when she saw the determination in her hazel eyes and her nod. This time, in that very moment, Amy was hers.

* * *

Amy was exhausted. Really, properly exhausted in a way she hadn't been in a very long time. She was awake, but that wouldn't last for long. She had Clara curled up next to her, her head resting under the taller girl's chin.

"Remember when I was...you know..." Clara started, her voice sleepy but back to her normal tone. Amy woke up a little, suddenly feeling upset at the memory of Clara dying in front of her all over again.

"When I almost lost you?" she said, very serious.

"Yes" Clara answered, looking down at her hands in Amy's chest. "You said something...about how you couldn't lose me again. What did you mean 'again'?"

Amy suddenly understood what she meant. She had thought Clara was asleep when she had said it, all those weeks ago -even if the fear of losing her was still vivid in her mind- and now she was in trouble. How could she explain to her that they had met before and she had died? She would only worry the woman she loved, and if there was one thing she wanted was to protect her, even form being scared.

"I meant when you saved the day, when you saved _me_...I thought I was going to lose you. And right before, when we met. The Wydlock got you and I thought it was going to kill you. You're so brave and willing to sacrifice yourself to protect the people you care about that I thought that was going to take you away from me. But you survived and did the impossible. Because you are my impossible girl."

Clara lifted her head to face Amy, tears gathering in her big brown eyes. Amy smiled at her, her hand softly caressing her cheek.

"I love you" Amy said in a whisper, giving her voice an intimate tone that made Clara believe how true her words were.

Clara lowered her lips to Amy's, telling her in that one action that nothing, no one, could possibly stop them from being together, from that day to her last.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long! I'm a week away from the end of the term at school and the teachers've gone completely insane.

But anyway, this is one of my favourite chapters -if not my favourite. To be honest, I've had this written since the beginning of the story because I couldn't wait to write it. (FINALLY!) I apologise if you were expecting something more for this scene, but I rated the story T and I wanted it to stay that way. I have a new story I posted last week if you want some proper Clamy action.

After this things are getting a bit...well, you'll see.

Oh, by the way, the title is from a Jessie J song called "Breathe" which I absolutely adore and I think goes great with their relationship in this fic.

I hope you liked it! Leave a comment if you're happy that the Doctor didn't interrupt them this time ;)


End file.
